


Sleepless

by angelusmusicorum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: Request from tumblr: You are so nice





	Sleepless

A part of you was surprised that the boys let you tag along on their trip. Perhaps they realized how nice it would be if you tagged along. Though a part of you wondered if your boyfriend had to beg the others. You weren't sure in the end but eventually you stopped dwelling on it. You could hold your own in a fight so it wasn't as though you were holding them back.

 

It was a bad idea to be out and about during the night but really- what could you do when each step on this journey seemed to bring worse news. You were worried for Noctis- and the world. You had strayed from the campsite- though not too far so you'd be attacked. There was a tree where you took shelter; a lake not too far from the tree showed a reflection of the stars. Sitting at the base of the tree with your knees curled up against your chest, you watched gentle ripples move along the small body of water.

 

You thought of what was to come- what had already come and begged every higher power imaginable just to leave your poor friend alone. 

Suddenly there was a hand on your shoulder, startling you before the owner of the hand fell to their knees and pulled you into a hug tight against their chest. You relaxed, recognizing the scent of your boyfriend.

 

“Y/N, what were you thinking coming out here- alone?” He whispered, his breathing indicating how worried he felt from your absence.

 

You breathed out a sigh, leaning back into Prompto. “I-I’m not sure.. I woke up and just thought I should get some fresh air..”

 

“I woke up and you weren't in my arms.. You scared me so much. I'm so glad that the cliff was overlooking this spot or I wouldn't have found you.”

 

“I tried not to go far-”

 

He cut into your words, “It doesn't make me any less worried, Y/N..”

 

“I know-” You placed your hands on top of his. “-I'm just worried about how things are turning out. It doesn't seem like things are going to get better..”

 

He stayed silent, unable to ease your worries. Truthfully, he was worried himself about his best friend. But what was he supposed to do to help? Your worries slowly distinguished as you stared at the scenery; coming up with a resolution. You broke from his hold to face him, your hands gripping his tightly as your eyes locked on his.

 

“Prompto- Can you promise me something?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“No matter what happens.. Never change.” Your eyes were unwavering as you swallowed harshly at the thought of losing Prompto’s spirit. His eyes narrowed at the thought of it before laughing- quietly to avoid attracting the attention of nearby monsters- to ease your worries.

 

“What makes you think I’ll ever change?”

 

“I don’t know-” You hesitated. “-It’s just.. The way everything is headed.. I’m worried.. Something bad is coming.. I can feel it.”

 

He pulled you closer so his forehead was resting on yours. You felt the strands of his bangs, which were down for once, brush along your skin before it touched his skin. “Everything will be okay, Y/N. We have each other and the guys. Everything will be okay.”

 

Your eyes closed and breathing slowed before your lips pressed against Prompto’s ever so gently. When you parted, your head nestled into it’s usual spot on his chest which only made your boyfriend sigh. He pressed a kiss on the top of your head.

 

“I love you, Y/N.”

 

You didn’t reply- choosing instead to tighten your hold on him. Your ears took in the sounds of Prompto’s slow breathing and the distant cries of monsters nearby before it lulled you to sleep.

 

A boisterous laugh woke you up, startling you. You would have fallen to the ground if it weren’t for the tight hold that your boyfriend had on you. Your eyes adjusted to the bright morning light before you recognized the boys standing over the two of you. Ignis had an indifferent expression though the amused twinkle in his eyes gave away what he thought about the situation. Gladiolus- who was still laughing- never looked at you in the eyes. Noctis was smirking, unable to contain the joke that erupted from him. “Come on, Gladdy.. Can’t you see they’re having fun? I told you there wasn’t anything to worry about.”

 

You huffed before turning to face your boyfriend, who conveniently, was still asleep. Holding back a laugh as you noticed how his head was leaned back against the bark of tree and the small amount of drool that was falling from his lips; you shook him awake.

 

“Hrm?”

 

“Prompt.” You shook him gently. He merely groaned in response. “Prompto.”

 

“Y/N.” He mimicked your tone. You rolled your eyes now aware that he was just faking being asleep.

 

“Guys, help me out, will you?” You pleaded to the boys. 

 

Ignis pushed his glasses up with a finger before answering. “Come on then.. Let's leave the two lovebirds some privacy while I prepare something for us to eat.” With that being said, he went back to the campsite. 

 

You gaped at him. Noctis quickly went back to the camp, no doubt hungry. Gladiolus followed, whistling along the way. You sputtered, simultaneously feeling Prompto snickering. In doing so, he had let go of his grasp.

 

“See? We can afford sometime together.” Prompto laughed, going back to pull you in, kissing the base of your neck.

 

“But I'm hungry!” You whined.

 

“You can get up under one condition.”

 

“And what would that be?” You asked, brow quirked.

 

“You forgot to say something last night-”

 

Your eyes widened at the realization before you decided to play coy. “I don't remember forgetting anything..”

 

He shrugged, playing your bluff, “Guess we'll be staying like this for a while.”

 

Honestly you wouldn't have minded but the smell of Ignis’ cooking was drifting over to where the two of you were and it was making you hungry.

 

“I love you too.”

 

“You love who?”

 

“I love you, Prompto!” 

 

Satisfied, he let go of his hold on you before lending a hand to pull you up. “Come on then before they eat it all without us.”

 

Together, the two of you headed back to camp with genuine smiles.


End file.
